Of Might and
by Tonlor
Summary: Decided to make this my one-shot/prompt dump for Fics. Just about all of them will be IzukuX? Chapter One: IzukuxManami Chapter Two: IzukuxNemuri
1. Of Might and Love

Of Might and Love

~A/N~ Little fun I decided to have after researching chars for my other fics. I had this idea and wanted to make a fun One-Shot out of it.

Chapter Start!

* * *

Izuku was at a total loss for words. He had never thought this would happen to him. He looked down at the short magenta-haired girl in front of him. Her pink and purple ringed eyes stared up at him.

He knew who she was. Her name was Manami Aiba, and she was in his class. He had always thought she was cute, whether it was how she kept her hair in heir now-iconic pig-tails or how she incorporated hearts into almost all of her clothes.

He would catch her staring at him once in a while during class or P.E. But every time their met eyes, she'd quickly look away. He'd always assumed she was watching him because he was different. Because he was Quirkless. The only one in their entire school.

But now it had been made evident that she was looking at him for a completely different reason. One that currently left him speechless before her.

"I'm... sorry... could you repeat that?" Izuku asked.

"I said," Manami glanced down for a moment before looking back up at Izuku. "I like you,"

"Why... I'm just a quirkless Deku," Izuku said, still completely lost that she seemed to like him.

"I don't care about that. I like you for your heart, your kind smile, and gentle nature. You're nice to everyone despite being picked on all the time," Manami said, a blush forming on her face.

"You... you like me?" Izuku asked.

"I do," Manami said, a soft smile on her face.

"I never thought this would happen," Izuku said, blinking a few times. His mind finally started to wrap around the idea that someone liked him.

"Is it wrong that I like you?" Manami asked.

"No, it's just I figured I'd be alone forever because I'm quirkless," Izuku replied.

"Well, you don't have to be alone... I... I'll stand beside you," Manami said. Tears started running down Izuku's face. Someone accepted him.

"I'd... I'd really like that," Izuku said while he tried to wipe away his tears. Manami squealed in joy and jumped at Izuku.

The two fell to the ground, both laughing happily. Everything was better now that they had each other.

"So... what happens now?" Izuku asked.

"I don't know," Manami said, still smiling lightly.

"I guess it doesn't matter. As long as we have each other," Izuku said, his smile matching Manami's.

"I'll always be at your side," Manami said while hugging Izuku's chest tightly.

"And I'll be by yours," Izuku returned the hug.

* * *

~End Notes~ So yeah super short one-shot. Oh, if anyone likes the idea and makes a full fic out of it, let me know. I'd love to read it.


	2. Of Might and Sleep

**Of Might and Sleep**

**~A/N~** Another one-shot idea that came to my head that I just had to put to 'paper' this time its Izuku and everybody's favorite R-Rated Heroine. Note Midnight will be kinda OOC as I wanted to write more soft fluffy here so no Sadist. That's her work persona.

* * *

**Chapter Start!**

Izuku laid on his side running his hand over the smooth skin of his love's stomach. His fingers slowed as they ran over a scar. "Where did this one come from?" He asked.

"That was actually my first real fight as a heroine. I went to stop a mugging and the villain was immune to my quirk. He stabbed me and was about to finish me off when Eraser showed up and saved me," Nemuri explained trying to hold back her laugh as Izuku continued to gently run his fingers over her skin. She rarely got touched like this. It was heavenly.

"Hmm," Izuku replied his eyes trailing over Nemuri's body along with his fingers. Both found their way to a scar that wrapped around most of her right thigh. "What about this one?"

"A weird lizard villain with a knife tongue. He caught me by surprise and I guess his M.O. was to cut legs and ankles so his targets couldn't run away from him. Too bad he also ripped my leggings and got a blast of my quirk so his attack was done before I even knew it really started," Nemuri explained.

"And this one? you got shot?" Izuku asked before kissing a clear gunshot scar on Nemuri's hip.

"Not with a gun no. Crazy woman with laser eyes," Nemuri replied. "Now get up here and kiss me properly," She demanded.

"As you wish," Izuku replied crawling up to meet Nemuri's lips. This is what Nemuri loved. Kissing the man she loved. Touching the man she loved. Just being by the man she loved. And she knew he felt the same way. He adored her.

"I love you," Nemuri said breathlessly after their kiss finally broke.

"I love you more," Izuku replied with a smirk.

"Oh don't start that. You know I always win," Nemuri retorted a grin sliding over her face.

"Only because you cheat and use your quirk," Izuku said still smirking.

"Would I do that?" Nemuri asked as she tried, and failed miserably, to hide her smile.

"Yes, without question," Izuku replied before rolling and putting Nemuri over him. The two kissed a few more times while their hands explored each other's bodies.

"Now now. We can't get too engrossed. There are things to do today," Nemuri said as she pushed Izuku back.

"I know but it's just so much nicer to just lay in bed with you," Izuku replied while pulling his love into his arms.

"You know I love cuddle days as much as you but we promised to do that double date," Nemuri said while trying, not really, to push Izuku off.

"Why did we let Emi talk us into it again?" Izuku asked.

"Because we wanted to see if Shota could actually wear something besides his hero outfit," Nemuri replied.

"Right... I'll shower first," Izuku grumbled as he rolled out of the bed. Nemuri watched him walk towards the bathroom to shower. Her eyes trailed down his muscular back as he moved.

_"Yup joining him,"_ Nemuri thought as she rolled out of the bed and followed Izuku to the shower. They might miss that date.

* * *

**~End Notes~ **I hope you guys liked the little chapter. Not sure when the next 'Of Might And...' will happen depends on my brain.


	3. Of Might and Music

Of Might and Music

**~A/N~** So it's probably going to be a while before anything updates again. Kinda at a bad spot... but don't worry about that. So this is what you'll probably see for a bit. One-shots and prompts.

* * *

**Chapter Start!**

They had been together for a few weeks at this point. Something she still had trouble believing happened. Not only had he asked her out he did it in front of the entire class. Ok so maybe it was said during one of his legendary mumble rants but everyone heard it. She still smiled every time she thought of it. But she was self-conscious.

"Hey Green," Kyoka asked looking up towards her boyfriend.

"Need something?" Izuku asked.

"I guess I'm just feeling a bit lost. Like why did you ask me out?" Kyoka asked.

"Why not? You're stunning," Izuku replied.

"S... Stunning," Kyoka said as her face flushed a deep red.

"I adore you Kyoka," Izuku said a bright smile coming to his face. "Everything about you. The way your eyes gleam when you talk about music, the way hair shines in the sunlight, the way you get flustered when someone compliments you,"

"Ok stop now," Kyoka said while hiding her face.

"But I have so much more I could say," Izuku said his smile still bright.

"Really?" Kyoka asked slightly unbelieving.

"But of all the things I adore there is one that stands out passed everything," Izuku said as one of his hands gently ran through her hair.

"What?" Kyoka asked.

"The way you smile," Izuku said. "That smile you give me every time we are alone. The smile you gave me after our first date. The same that captured my heart hook line and sinker,"

"Green," Kyoka said slowly.

"The smile that lights up my darkest night. The smile I knew I would do anything to keep seeing. The smile that confirmed what I thought," Izuku continued.

"Confirmed what?" Kyoka asked.

"That smile confirmed that," Izuku leaned down. "I love you," He said before gently kissing his love.

The world could've ended right there and Kyoka wouldn't have cared. Nothing mattered right now. Only Izuku, her, and their first kiss. Her hands grabbed his shirt making sure he didn't pull away. He returned her hold in kind. She was pulled up as Izuku straightened out. His arms wrapping around her waist as he did.

When they couldn't hold their kiss any longer they finally broke apart. Both out of breath and red-faced.

"I love you too," Kyoka said placing a hand on Izuku's cheek. Izuku leaned into her hand his eyes closing as he did.

"You have no idea how happy I was that you said yes to that first date," Izuku said softly.

"I could say no. I'd been crushing on you since the battle trial," Kyoka said causing Izuku's eyes to snap open.

"Really why then?" Izuku asked.

"Seeing you fight so hard, pushing yourself to the breaking point, you epitomized Plus Ultra that day," Kyoka said. "You caught my eye that day. If I had known you liked me back I'd asked you,"

"I'd have frozen if you asked me then. I still can't believe I mumbled that I was crushing on you so hard," Izuku said while taking Kyoka's hand in his own.

"I think you shocked everyone... Well except Uraraka-san," Kyoka said.

"She was the only one that knew I was crushing on you. She's my best friend after all," Izuku replied. The two sat quietly together for a few more moments. Simply holding each other was more than enough.

"Hey, Green," Kyoka said. When Izuku looked down she moved up kissing him again. This time her arms slid up his chest and around his neck. Once again neither cared if the world ended right then and there. They had each other and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**~End Notes~** I hope you liked this chapter. Never enough IzuKyo content.


End file.
